Un rouage sanglant
by Saitou Alice
Summary: Levi et Lacie n'entretenait pas une relation simple. Entre coups, insultes et destructions de l'autre, ils vivent chacun de leurs côté leurs relation d'un point de vue différent. De toute façon, Lacie, elle le sait. La seule façon de rejoindre cet homme, c'est par le sang. Et elle à longtemps essayé de lutté contre ça. LEVI/LACIE. T pour langage pouvant être choquant.


L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

><p>Elle savait que cet homme était sale. Sale de cruauté, d'irespectusité, de manque de principe, de sourire hypocrite. Mais surtout, sale de sang. Un manque de discernement l'animait, le contrôlait, faisant de lui un personnage abjecte. Ce sourire insupportable collé aux lèvres, donnait une irrésistible envie de lui infliger une baffe pour lui remettre les idées en place. Un sourire si sanglant, presque frissonnant. Il avait une allure si assuré, qui ne flanchait sous aucun prétexte. Cela était écoeurant. La personne qu'il était n'avait pas le droit de marcher sans chancelé, écraser sous le poids des horribles spectacles dont il était l'auteur. Ce personnage était vraiment trop faux pour une femme comme elle.<p>

Il savait que cette dame était caractérielle. Quoi qu'il tente, elle n'eut jamais l'intention de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps. Charismatique, c'est ce qu'elle s'efforçait de laisser paraitre de sa personne. Douce, gentille, attentionné. Cela était relégué au second plan. Ces sentiments étaient réservés pour des personnes comme son frère qu'elle chérissait, Glen, ou Jack. Mais en public, c'était une femme de caractère, en public et avec lui, seulement. Comme toute personne distingué et franche qu'elle était, elle ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un faible, ou de manipulable, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas être ce genre de personnage. Elle était trop vraie pour un homme comme lui.

Cet homme abjecte avait réussis à ensorcelé son âme, fendu sous cette horrible conclusion. Cette pourriture ne se défendait même pas devant ses injures, ne répliquait pas à sa rage criante, encaissait ses coups violents avec son sourire frissonnant, tandis que des larmes de colère et de regret dévalaient ses joues. Sa fierté lui interdisait formellement de se jeter dans les bras de cet homme, mais ne pouvait contenir ses plaies hurlantes de douleur. Elle avait mal. Elle souffrait de l'état de mirage de cet infâme personne, mais surtout, elle souffrait de culpabilité envers son frère et envers Jack.

Elle haïssait cet enflure autant qu'elle l'aimait. Sa démarche fière l'écoeurait, mais son corps si parfait à ses yeux l'attiraient. Son sourire cruel faisait trembler tous ses membres, mais son visage aux traits fin l'a faisait tomber dans un rêve aux vives couleurs. Elle était perdue. Cet homme était une contradiction à lui tout seul. Ses principes lui interdisaient d'approcher ce connard, mais son coeur lui ordonnait de le prendre dans ses bras et de le suivre jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait. Son frère et son ami d'un côté. L'homme qu'elle aimait de l'autre. On ne pouvait pas lui demander de choisir.

Glen et Jack étaient inséparables l'un de l'autre, aucun des deux ne prendrait le partit d'un salopard juste pour elle, au risque de perdre la personne la plus chère à leur yeux. Ils l'avaient toujours aidée au moindre problème et soutenu à la moindre difficulté, si bien qu'elle passait son temps avec eux dès que son emploi du temps lui permettait, se sentant parfois de trop dans leur relation fusionnel. Cet homme, lui, il ne s'intéressait qu'à elle, il ne regardait aucune femme à part elle. C'est elle seule qu'il déshabillait de son regard irespectueux, et qu'il dévorait nonchalamment en retraçant lentement à l'aide de sa langue son sourire superficiel.

Elle seule qu'il manipulait.

Cette femme était tout simplement exceptionnelle. Elle était capable de communiquer avec l'Abyss, alors que son corps ou même sa conscience n'était pas présente à l'intérieur celle-ci. Il l'a voulait. Il voulait son corps aux charmes enchanteurs, son visage aux très déformé par la colère en sa présence, son caractère si contradictoire, ses sentiments en pagailles. Il voulait l'a possédé. Elle. La toucher, sans se prendre un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. L'embrasser, sans se prendre un poing dans la figure. Lui faire une remarque pleine de sous-entendus, sans entendre des insultes plus colorés les unes que les autres. Il désirait la faire rougir de son audace.

En même temps, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle perde son caractère farouche. Elle l'intéressait dans son intégralité. Tout le passionnait chez elle. Même s'il devait avouer sa préférence pour son expression de rage et de tristesse apparente sur son visage quand elle le frappait ou l'insultait, sans qu'il ne se défende, son sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Voir ses larmes dévalés sur ses joues de porcelaines le fascinait. C'est dans ces instants-là qu'il comprenait réellement pourquoi cette femme le passionnait, l'intéressait, au point de la désirer ardemment. Même son lien avec l'Abyss le désintéressait quand il l'a voyait dans cet état là. Oui, il se contrefichait de son lien avec cette dimension parallèle quand il observait cette expression lui déformer le visage.

Il aimait l'a voir dans le doute, l'incompréhension ou l'embarras. Magnifique. C'est ce qu'elle était quand son corps réagissait de cette façon. Il savait parfaitement que cette femme luttait contre lui par égard pour son frère et le meilleur ami de celui-ci. Il adorait ça. La souffrance mentale, le meilleur repas qu'on puisse lui offrir. Sadique ? Lui ? Bien-sûr qu'il l'était, il en avait pleinement conscience, et elle aussi. Il l'attirait de par sa cruauté, elle le repoussait par dégout envers elle-même au vu de ses goûts qu'elle qualifiait d'incorrect. D'un côté elle avait raison. Aucune femme censé ne serait attirée par un type sans principes, qui aimait voir les gens souffrir. Aucune femme, sauf elle. Cela l'a rendait encore plus sensas qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il en était convaincu.

Elle était la seule femme qui méritait de l'intérêt à ses yeux.

Parfois, elle se sentait masochiste. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait, un frère aimant, un meilleur ami qui l'a faisait rire, des parents loyaux, et peut-être un futur mari parfait à l'issue d'une alliance inter-famille. Rectification, elle était tout le temps masochiste. Aimer cet homme l'a rendait folle. Folle de couleur, d'immoralité, de scrupule inexistant. Et surtout, folle d'amour indestructible. Elle voulait se sortir de la tête cet horrible sourire qui l'a rendait folle. Elle avait envie de vomir tellement elle se dégoûtait.

Il se sentait bien. Il aimait une femme à principes, belle, souriante. Une femme qui l'aimait en retour, au point de la conditionné à sa folie. Une femme dont il rouait tous les mécanismes pour la rendre parfaite. Il l'a lavait de l'éducation inculquée par ses parents, d'amour donné par son frère, de rire pour son précieux ami. Oui, il l'a lavait de tout pour l'a rendre parfaite aux yeux de son monde. Il se sentait étrangement saint en le faisant, tout simplement parce que c'était sale.

Ils se savaient tout deux pris au piège dans un rouage sale de sang qu'ils feraient versés tous les deux. Tout simplement parce que le premier qui se dresserait sur leur chemin se ferait transpercé par une lame, et eux, ils se délecteraient de voir le sang coulé.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! Petit review ?<p> 


End file.
